This application is submitted in support of the Fourth Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) to be held June 26-July 2, 1988 in Kyoto, Japan. This will be the first time in ISBRA's history that a meeting will be held in Asia. Japan has a rather long history of biomedical research on alcoholism, and the Japanese Medical Society of Alcohol Studies (JMSAS) celebrated its 20th anniversary in 1985. The Congress site, Kyoto, Japan's ancient capital, is a major center of alcohol research in Asia with a long tradition for support of this field. A unique feature of this Congress will be two days of joint meetings with the JMSAS. A satellite meeting, an international workshop on the Enzymology and Molecular Biology of Carbonyl Metabolism IV will be held after the Congress. The basic purpose of the Congress is to facilitate the exchange of information and ideas on alcohol-related research among researchers from around the world, and to introduce novel developments in basic and clinical research to the scrutiny and discussion of a worldwide scientific audience. As in the past, special provisions will be made for including young researchers so as to facilitate and encourage the future development of the field. The majority of the budget of this grant, if funded, will be used to support the travel of young researchers and key speakers at the Congress, e.g., plenary speakers not in the field of alcohol studies but whose work is relevant to the field.